


A Rightful Moment

by MeeMeeHeart777, UltimateWarriorFan4Ever



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 11:04:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7571716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeMeeHeart777/pseuds/MeeMeeHeart777, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever/pseuds/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just an one-shot of George and Cindy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rightful Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Co-written by me and UltimateWarriorFan4Ever.

**October 1, 1998**

**Raccoon City, USA**

The helicopter lifts off the ground and flies away into the sky. 

There's are the two people that were left behind since they were infected with the T-Virus.

George and Cindy look at the clouds as the helicopter disappear into the sky. 

"So I guess this is it?" He asked her quietly. 

"Yeah. Either the virus will take over us or the missile blast will strike." She said. 

"I'm going to take a walk." He said, beginning to walk. Sighing, he began to think about Cindy. She was beautiful and nice, helping others and healing others. He wonder if he loves her. 

As Cindy stand there, she thinks of him. He was nice, helping her making herb turn into pills. He make recovery medicines and other pills. Overall, he was a nice doctor and had saved her from dangerous situations. 

The two had feelings for each other, but never told either one of them. 

Suddenly, something come up to her. 

"Hey wait!" She yelled, catching up and stopping him. 

"Okay." George said. "Anything you need to tell me?"

"I want to make love with you," Cindy said, holding him. "Please we don't have time left." 

George was shocked at this. He looked at her and said, "Alright....since I love you all this entire time, I'll accept it. So let make our last moments happy, shall we?"

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her sweetly, letting his hands roam over her back. 

"Let's do this...."

George couldn't help but smile and chuckle at this. Her hips just tasted so much sweeter than honey. Just pure Grade A driven honey that he could taste on for hours and he would never stop. Cindy could even feel a hint of mint between his lips. This was the kind of guy who knew how to take personal hygiene well. The two started to steam up a little as Cindy managed to grasp her hands all over George's coat, taking it off on the floor. Meanwhile, he also got his hands on the buttons of her, popping right off therefore exposing her pink bra to him. 

By then, the two wasted no time getting all of their clothes taken off, even though George was much shirtless and Cindy was left with nothing but a bra and skirt. Nevertheless, it didn't stop their half-nude makeout session one bit. As seconds passed on, George could feel his bulge being trickled and caressed by the waitress's soft delicate hands. 

"Go ahead. Pull it out..." He said, smirking. 

She went down to undo his pants. Cindy took a sinful and sexual smile and slid his pants off slowly revealing his fully stiff 9-inch member. It was just so hard and waiting for her to put her mouth into his cock. 

"That's right, put it in..." He whispered right to her as she grabbed the hard rod lightly and put it inside her mouth gently. Repeatedly, her mouth was juicing his member all over. Sucking on the head of the cock, swirling her tongue around the head and bobbing her head up and down so that she could hardly stroke his shaft moe often, just shafting the rod all around until it stayed erect. 

"Ugh....something is about...." George takes a deep breath. 

Without much of a warning, he shoots cum into her mouth. She pulls her head back swallowing the cum that she had in her mouth. After that, she pulled her bra off, revealing her breasts, which was a 35C. Then she pulled her skirt up and pulled her underwear off. 

"You ready?" He whispered. "This may be a little bit cold."

"I don't care, okay? Just do it already!" Cindy demanded him desperately. 

He slid his hard manhood gently inside of her pink walls. It was just backing up and pulling through gently. Cindy soon felt his hard stiffness plunge inside her fluffy pink cave right through the abyss. 

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh, George..." She moaned lustly. He began to bang through the clit even harder and a bit calmer. The sensation felt a lot warmer than a hot fireplace with all the embers sparking from the logs. He let out quiet, gentle grunts. 

Cindy felt relaxed as she could possibly be. She couldn't recall a time where she had it this good before. With all the thrusting and thrusting going on, Cindy honestly wished this could go on forever. Although, they hardly ever had time left before that big missile was bound to strike the city anytime soon. 

"George..." She whispered. 

"What's the matter? Am I going too fast?" George asked her in concern. 

"Switch with me." Cindy demanded him. 

"All right." He said, as he laid himself on the floor. Cindy soon nodded as George lightly touched her hips as she gently shifted her body down as her pussy became slowly impaled by his shaft. Her body began to slowly move up and down like a toothbrush. The smooth, hard sensation made her moans reached to intense levels. 

"Ohhhhhhh, yes...Ohhhhh, goddd..." Cindy moaned softly as her whole body gyrated like the comfortable ocean. 

"Ahhhhh...." George moaned consistently loud as his fingers squeezed her ass. He know his cock felt so hot and comfortable inside her like molting lava. His shaft grew so hard with every thrust, it looked like at first it was growing to unbelievable heights. He started pumping deeper and deeper into her.

He felt something shake around his groin. Cindy could feel it as well, feeling his erected manhood shudder around her pink textures. And it wasn't long before the thinkable happened. 

"Oh shit, it's happening...!" George grunted. 

With one final thrust, his cock throb inside of her as thick ropes of cum filled her up. His cum had sprayed like a water fountain, shooting inside her pink womb, therefore hitting the bull's eye repeatedly as he let out a loud moan. 

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Cindy relieved sexually as she could feel his man gravy flowing right inside her like a stream of a waterfall just sloshing around. 

Once he pulled out, he was very relived, but there's one more thing. 

"May I blast my cum to your face?" George asked her. 

"Sure." Cindy said. 

With a deep breath, George started shafting fast. He hardly didn't care if his arm was worn out of stamina, he was eager to blow right up like a volcano. 

And then, with a groan, he sprayed his cum into her face full-blast. He completely covered her face with his semen. Some of the cum that she had inside her mouth. It tasted like chocolate. 

After the whole session was over, Cindy looked at him. 

"Wow, that was incredible." Cindy sighed in relief. "Now I feel less afraid of dying now..."

"Me too." George said. 

"I love you." She said, hugging him. 

"I love you too." He said, smiling.

 


End file.
